Maintenance components of a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus have their respective determined lifetimes and maintenance cycles. Typically, device makers (customers using semiconductor manufacturing apparatus) carry out a cleaning operation for components managed with cumulative film thickness, such as quartz components and exhaust pipes, and exchange components as necessary. In addition, overhaul (O/H) and adjustment (calibration) for preventive maintenance are carried out on the basis of elapsed time. However, if is common for components (maintenance components) except some components such as quartz components as mentioned above to be exchanged exclusively when they are out of order (when they have some trouble). This is because the environment that the maintenance components are being used cannot be accurately grasped.
For example, a timing of failure of a maintenance component is the cause of a lot-out if the device is in operation (producing products). With the increase in diameter of silicon wafers, the high integration of semiconductor devices and the 3D structuralization, as the amount of damage due to increasing of lot-out, it is necessary to take more measures for stable operation of the device.